As with many other businesses, those within the financial services industry have endeavored to identity and focus their marketing practices as efficiently as possible so as to maximize their return on investment. Unfortunately, existing financial institution marketing practices have heretofore failed to sufficiently identify marketing opportunities with a significant likelihood of success. Rather, typical financial services marketing campaigns revolve primarily upon indiscriminate mass mailings, premised on the hope that a statistical percentage of receiving prospects may be open to the offers included within the mailing, failing to take any additional factors into account, such as same or similar offer proximity, time degradation, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of financial services marketing for a system and method for identifying an optimal product to offer a prospect at the individual level. In addition, there is a need for an optimal marketing offer determination system incorporating time degradation of financial characteristics, and to introduce prospect-level, household-level, and offer-level constraints.